Hero
by insaneinsane
Summary: (songfic) the building collapses and everything was about to be destroyed around her, including herself...


Hero  
  
  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I ask you to dance  
  
  
  
I looked frantically almost everywhere. Piles of cement, dirt and the once coliseum have now turned into a pile of dirt. The whole building collapsed and I was about to die but he saved me…  
  
"Yamato! Where are you?!"  
  
I yelled. Tears were already falling down my face as I remember what happened…  
  
  
  
Would you run and never look  
  
back  
  
  
  
Their song was almost finished and Yamato was about to sing the last line of the song. Suddenly, the ground began to quake and a monstrous sound was heard.  
  
  
  
Would you cry if you saw me  
  
crying would you save my soul  
  
tonight  
  
  
  
I stood from my sit and looked up on the stage but he was gone. Fear filled me as I looked at the people around me. Suddenly a fierce monster destroyed the gray wall. The crowd went wild and ran for their own lives. They pushed and bumped me as they escape from the nearly collapsing dome.  
  
  
  
Would you tremble if I touched  
  
your lips  
  
Would you laugh oh please tell me  
  
this  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch it! OW!" I yelled as a guy pushed me so strongly that I sat on the floor. Then a large woman trampled on my foot, making it harder for me to stand up.  
  
  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you love  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
  
  
I cried in pain. I can't feel my foot anymore. I tried to stand up. "Oh, shit! It hurts!" Maybe I'll die here…I'll die here without Yamato knowing how much he means to me…  
  
  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
1 You can take my breath away  
  
  
  
My eyes were already drifting asleep. In my mind, I thought that I would already die here and it'll be my resting place but a strong hand gripped my shoulder.  
  
  
  
Would you swear that you'll  
  
always be mine  
  
  
  
I slowly looked up. It was those familiar blue eyes that have always left me breathless, those blue eyes that have made me sad and happy all at the same time, the eyes that held so much emotion. He helped me up and puts my arm over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here Sora!"  
  
  
  
Would you lie would you  
  
remember  
  
  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"The one and only…How's your feet?"  
  
"It still – Yamato!" I pushed ourselves away as a large boulder dropped from the ceiling. I rolled to my side and groaned. I felt my feet was torn apart. Yamato stood up from his feet and reached my side. He touched my foot and asked, "Does it hurt?" I nodded as tears fall from my eyes. "It's bleeding! I really need to get you out of here!"  
  
  
  
My angel be have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care you're here tonight  
  
  
  
He helped me up to my feet again. "Yamato! My feet…It hurts so much!" Suddenly, he carried me in his arms. His crystalline eyes looked at me caringly. "You'll be all right after I get you out of here!"  
  
  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
  
  
I circled my arms around his neck as he finds a way out. I felt myself drifting to sleep. "Sora! Open your eyes! C'mon!" I opened my eyes slowly. "Yamato…I can't hold it anymore…just leave me…"  
  
"I don't give a damn to what you're saying! You're too important to me and hell I'll get you out of here alive!"  
  
  
  
Ohhh I just wanna hold you, I just  
  
wanna hold you, oh yeah  
  
  
  
We were almost out the door when suddenly a large portion of the ceiling is already falling apart. I felt Yamato's hands tightened around my waist. We're not going to make it! I thought as I watch Yamato's eyes. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Forgive me Sora if I do this…" Within a minute, he threw me to the exit as the ceiling collapsed over him. "YAMATO!!!"  
  
  
  
My angel be have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care you're here tonight  
  
Now, I still search for Yamato. Suddenly, I saw a blonde guy by the exit. I rushed to him and discovered that it was Yamato.  
  
Tears fall yet again as I limped to where Yamato was. A big boulder was on his legs. I cried and held his hand as the rest of the building collapsed. "Yamato…"  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
  
  
He turned his head to me and held my hand as well. "Good thing you're…you're all right. I'm sorry…if I can't bring you to the hospital…"  
  
"Don't speak! I'll get that boulder off of you!"  
  
His hand tightened and he smiled at me. "No…get…get yourself out of here!"  
  
"No! I'll stay with you!"  
  
"No Sora…get out…you're life is precious…too precious to me! I love you so much…"  
  
"Yamato…I – "  
  
Yells and screams surrounded us. "Sora…"  
  
"Yamato! I love you!"  
  
His eyes closed slowly and I felt his hand loosen. My eyes widened as I shook his shoulder. "Yamato! Open your eyes! I…I'll go get help! Yamato? Yamato!"  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
"Miss, You need to get out of here! The whole place would fall down any moment!"  
  
"No! He…He's still alive! Get that boulder off of him!" I shook Yamato's shoulder so he could wake up. "Yamato…help's here…Yamato? Wake…Wake up…"  
  
"Miss, I think he's dead…"  
  
"No, he's not! Yamato! No, get your hands off me!" I yelled to the man as he pulls me away.  
  
"I need to get you to a safe place, miss!"  
  
"No! Yamato!" The man pulled me away from Yamato. Yamato's hands slowly let go of mine as I drifted away from him…forever.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero  
  
  
  
I think this is the saddest fic I've ever written! I hope you like it! Please review at angelcraze@crazysexycool.com 


End file.
